


beam you up to my heart

by graceana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alien!Zayn, M/M, alien!Louis, i think i've forgotten how to tag things, there's a bit of ziall but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceana/pseuds/graceana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and zayn are just telepathic other worlders who break the law, harry (and by association niall) somehow get caught in their beam of light.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Wait, so you guys are, like, aliens?” The initial shock and nervousness seem to have left his voice, now replaced with pure wonder.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Well, I don’t think many humans own vehicles that can take them to the moon. So, yeah, I think it’s safe to say that we are. Right, Zayn?” Louis turns to look at Zayn, who cannot stop staring at Niall.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	beam you up to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> well hello there! have you guys missed me? probably not. i'm just trying to be funny. haha. anyways here is a little piece that i wrote fairly quickly if i'm being honest. it's like over my hiatus (aka not writing bc i had no motivation) all this just built up and now i just spurred it out all over word. i mostly just wanted to write alien louis and zayn and then this idea popped into my head at like 2 a.m and now here this is. so, hope you all like it! as always any mistakes are my own and i apologise for any in advance! so enjoy! .x 
> 
> (also i need to make a little thank you and shout out to [veronika](http://ambiglouis.tumblr.com/) for reading this over as i sent her each scene after writing them. she always gave me great feedback, so thank you .x)

"Mate, you do remember that abduction is illegal right?"

Louis rolls his eyes, of course he remembers.

"Of course I remember,” Louis says. No one could forget the day one of their own fucking species ruined the fun for them all _._

Every species of alien Louis knows of, whether he’s met them or not, he knows that they’ve all abducted a human at least once, for many different reasons, but they’ve always returned them to their weird home planet. But, of course someone from his own planet had to go and actually fucking _kidnap_ one.

It was a horrible situation for the Space Corps. Returning the human was easy but wiping the poor boy’s memory was just barely legal under the circumstances, but they did it nonetheless.

Louis walks over to the dashboard of his spaceship, more like his and Zayn’s if he’s being honest since they’re both always driving – flying – it places, and jumps in between the dual control panels there. He grabs the photo of planet Earth that they took just last week from its moon.

It’s such a gorgeous planet from that view, all swirling white clouds, deep blue oceans, lush green forests, and neutral plains of desert. It’s one of Louis’ favorite planets that they learned about in grade school.

He’s always wanted t go there, and he can. There is literally nothing stopping him from landing his ship in some remote place and then teleporting to the nearest city. Then again there is something stopping him and that thing is the law. But that’s mostly just because he wants to abduct someone; he has little self-control in situations like this.

See, Louis’ always been a sucker for other species, he’s flirted with nearly every Space Cop in every district in his quarter of the universe, which by the way holds 1000s of different species, yet he’s never come across a human. Is sort of scared too, he’s heard weird folk-tales about some girl ages and ages ago who fell for one of them. Apparently she just couldn’t resist the pull the other had one her. Let’s just say Louis never listened to the end of the story because it almost hit too close to home for him.

“Why are you so interested in them anyways?” Zayn questions, he’s sitting in front of Louis in his usual seat, fiddling with the switch that makes the air cooler.

Louis gives him a blank look. “Zayn, they’re practically related to us!” Louis shouts, and it’s true the resemblance between humans and Louis’ native species is uncanny, there are slight differences of course, like how much quicker Louis and Zayn’s kind are on their feet, how much faster they can process information and solve problems. Just little differences though, nothing too major. Except for maybe the telepathic thing, but no one needs to know about that.

Their features are even similar, the only difference there is the fact that Louis and Zayn can make their eyes glow just a bit and that their faces are just a little more sharper than the average human.

Zayn rolls his eyes; he’s heard Louis talk about this enough times. “All right and what if we get caught. I’m pretty sure you can’t bat your eyelashes out of that one.”

“They stopped patrolling the planet months ago.” Louis points out. “Plus if anything we could ask Danny and Liam for help.”

“You know as well as I do, that if we got caught for abduction they would want nothing to do with us.” Zayn presses the button next to the cooling system one and makes the lights start to change color.

“Maybe with a little persuading.” Louis smirks, a mischievous shine glossing over his entire face.

“Oh great, just add telepathic persuasion of officers to the list of chargers.” They both know this is a sure deal, going to earth and abducting someone that is, but Louis will continue to entertain this thought that they’ll actually get caught. They never do.

“Please, give me some credit, you know I’m not sloppy with it.” Which he isn’t, Louis is actually one of the best telepaths there is, as well as Zayn. They’re actually pretty brilliant at it. So much so that the Space Corps wanted to recruit them but they rejected the offer because they’re too much of the rebellious and ‘I don’t give a shit’ type to want to help the Corps.

Not many people like the Corps. Occasionally they’ll do a good thing but it’s basically just a bunch of elders sitting on a white planet giving orders to people to do their dirty work.

Louis places the Earth picture back on his side of the dashboard and slides down from the surface. He stands in front of Zayn with a cocked up. “So, what do you say Malik? You up for it?” He raises an eyebrow, challenging Zayn.

Zayn lets out a light laugh and sends Louis a shit-eating grin. “When am I ever _not_ up for it.”

Louis knew he liked Zayn for a reason. “Then buckle in because we’re not wasting any time.” Louis gets in his own seat and buckles the strap across his waist.

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to get a ticket while going to commit probably the most illegal crime there is,” Zayn mumbles.

Louis lets out a laugh, clutching at his stomach. He sends Zayn a wink which he returns while they both start up the ship.

It takes less than a minute for them to be darting off towards Earth. 

✦

All right, so it turns out that they still _do_ patrol Earth but only once a month, and it also turns out that this just so happens to be the day they do it once on.

They’re not nervous, they’re still allowed to visit Earth and what not but now their trip may need to be a little longer than they intended. No big deal, more time for Louis to fawn over the people below.

“License and Identification card please,” says a green old man, full on with black glasses and a thick moustache.

Louis smiles and hands over his license and both his and Zayn’s Species I.D cards.

Moustache looks over the cards and then lifts his eyebrows onto his forehead when he reads over their species. He hands back the cards and then tilts his glasses down so they can see his yellow silted eyes. “Don’t go kidnapping any of those apes down there.” He laughs.

If the idiot who ruined their species-name wasn’t locked up on a prison planet somewhere, Louis is sure he and about 700 other people would have kidnapped him and thrown him into a black whole by now.

While Moustache has his head thrown back in a cackle Louis’ eyes glow a bright blue, brighter than his already sapphire eyes, until he has the patrolman clucking like a chicken. He smirks to himself and shouts, “Have a nice day sir!” before closing the air seal and then plunging towards the planet’s surface.

Zayn doesn’t scold him, which he does on occasion, simply just laughs and pulls on the landing stick in front of him so they can land properly for once.

Louis may know a lot about the planet he’s about to touch down on, has taken almost every class he can on it because even though he’s a little shit about everything when he’s interested in something he goes all out, he still has no idea where he set them to land.

Since it seems to be broad daylight out and with the, now clucking, patrolman still at his station for at least another 10 hours they can’t do the whole stereotypical alien thing and send a beam of light down to teleport some human on board, so they have to actually get off.

“No telepathy, Louis.” Zayn warns.

Louis stares at him. “I’m not irresponsible, Zayn.”

Zayn seems to think it over for a minute and then reconsiders. “Okay, mild telepathy because I’ve heard they have pretty good food on this planet and we don’t have the currency.”

Louis nods and presses some buttons on the control panel near the door so that their precious ship can blend in with their surroundings once they get off.

“Ready?” Louis asks Zayn.

A smile stretches across Zayn’s face, making his eyes crinkle.

That’s all the answer Louis needs before he’s pressing another button to open the door, letting them step outside onto the ground.

Once they’re both out Louis clicks the button on his key ring to turn on the security system and make the ship go, essentially, invisible.

He pockets his keys, because, yes, even though he’s an alien with a ship he still has keys, and finally takes in what’s around him. He’s surround by very tall trees that are one of the most vibrant greens he’s ever seen. The ground is the same vibrant color, but is also wet. There’s a strange smell in the air, it smells like something his mother would spray out of a can around the holiday time.

“What’s that smell?” Louis asks.

Zayn clicks around on his wristband, Louis forgot he had one of those; he got it from his father as a graduation present. Louis was rather jealous at the time, but he’s over it now since he has his own.

“Pine, apparently.” Zayn informs him.

Which, right, Louis remembers reading about some types of plants this planet had once and pine was one of the bigger kinds, obviously, with it being a tree and all.

He connects the dots quickly in his head. “Oh, great. I’ve landed us in a forest,” he groans.

“No, actually this says there’s some people just through there.” Zayn points through the trees until Louis can see an opening to what he assumes is a field.

They walk quickly and quietly towards the opening in the dense trees.

Louis listens to everything around him, there’s birds chirping, small animals running up trees and over the ground, crunching fallen leaves and small twigs under their tiny feet. It’s relaxing, being this wrapped up in a different planet’s nature, he almost feels dizzy with it.

Once they break through the brush into an open green field, Louis smiles.

“See, this is exactly why I love Earth. It’s so open!” he nearly shouts.

Zayn is about to answer but stops beforehand, his eyes widening while he looks at Louis.

“What is – ?” Louis begins to ask but doesn’t need to finish when he looks up and sees the round ball flying towards his head, flicking his eyes quickly Louis wills the ball to land to their side instead of on his face.

Louis turns to Zayn who looks more relaxed than before but still mildly distracted. “Mate, I know your concerned for me and all but a ball to my head wouldn’t have done much damage.” 

“Zayn?” Louis waves his hand in front of Zayn’s face after a moment of no response. Nothing can have this much control over Zayn on this planet except for Louis, and he’s not doing anything but giving him a confusing look.

Before Louis can reach out to physically shake Zayn, a boy comes running over to them.

“Sorry, mate! Didn’t mean for that to almost hit you.” He walks past Louis and grabs the ball.

Zayn is still staring into air so Louis answers for them, “No problem, it happens.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

The boy smiles wide then, like he can now live easier that Louis said it was okay he almost gave him a concussion. Louis really looks at him and notices how his hair is different colors, both light and dark.

Not a moment later another boy comes running towards them and stops near the Multi-Colored haired one.

“Hey,” he says, slightly out of breath, and, wow. Now Louis is the one that is sort of speechless.

This one has the longest hair that Louis has ever seen on a person. Not really, but just listen, it’s long and wavy and has just the right amount of curl at the end, just pass the boys ears. It makes Louis want to run his fingers through it, just to see it spring back in to place.

“Hi,” Louis says, a little shakily. Zayn nudges him. They’re in some deep shit right now.

“Do you guys want to play a round sense Niall here almost knocked you out,” Long-Hair says in one of the sweetest and most polite tones Louis has ever heard. Is this boy just going to exceed everything Louis has ever experienced? He sort of hopes so.

“Wouldn’t be much a match sense you’re pretty rubbish,” Multi-Colored – who is apparently called Niall – teases to Long-Hair.

“Heyy,” Long-Hair drawls out in a deep voice.

Niall laughs, his head thrown back and body shaking with it.

And right, Louis should answer them.

“Sorry, we really can’t. We have some, um.” He trails off hoping Zayn has come somewhat back to life to save him. Long-Hair keeps looking at him, and if Louis is being honest, it’s making his insides squirm and skin heat up.

“Some business to attend to.” Zayn, thankfully, fills in.

Long-Hair’s face seems to fall just the tiniest of bit when Zayn declines. “All right, well, see you around then,” he says in an almost hopeful voice.

Zayn and Louis give them both sincere smiles before they start to head towards the direction where the boys came from. Louis not so accidentally trips so he can land in Long-Hair’s arms.

“Shit, sorry.” Louis blushes, even though he meant to do that. He can’t help if cute humans are warm and friendly and make him feel a little infatuated at first sight, okay?

“No problem mate. It happens.” The boy smiles at him so sweetly and in such a manner that a small crater carves itself a home in the side of the boy’s cheek.

“Yeah, Harry is always falling over things. He can barely walk most days,” Niall adds with a laugh.

So Long-Hair’s name is Harry, that will be helpful for later.

Louis smiles again and rights himself before continuing next to Zayn.

Once he knows they’re out of hearing distance he nudges Zayn with his elbow and shows him his arm where his own, smaller, wristband rests. It’s blinking at them, analyzing.

“I knew you were up to something.” Zayn smirks and rolls his eyes affectionately at Louis.

“So you know what I’m planning then.” He pauses. “You down?” Louis asks. He looks back and sees the two boys back at their weird game of kicking the ball back and forth. He lets a small smile sneak its way over his lips, if only for a moment.

Humans are _so_ interesting, and mildly alluring.

“More like I hope _they’re_ down.” Zayn jerks his head in the direction the boys are in.

“In more ways than one.” Louis winks.

Zayn lets out a sudden burst of laughter. “Right.”

They continue their walk in silence before Zayn’s wristband starts beeping. “Oh hey it’s found the nearest city.” He taps on the screen twice. “London, it’s called.” He shrugs. “I’ll send you the co-ordinates.” Louis nods.

The co-ordinates don’t take long to transfer, two minutes tops. They share a look with each other before pressing the small purple button on their wristbands and vanishing right from their spots.

They’ve got some time to waste before it gets dark. 

✦ 

“Bro, I like this planet. A lot.” Louis hiccups when they shimmer back at the ship.

It’s dark out, _finally_ , and they just spent the last two hours drinking whatever people would buy them at some bar. Apparently ‘pretty boys like you two could make people like us go broke’ some man had rumbled into Louis ear.

That and they’re telepaths, do you expect them not to abuse that when they want a drink?

“Dude,” Zayn let’s out a burp, “You think we should be flying this thing?” He places a hand on the still invisible ship and pats it like it’s some sort of pet.

“I’m good, bro. Once we get inside this weak stuff is gonna wear off anyways.” Louis pouts, he likes this dizzy, fuzzy feeling. His stomach feels warm and his cheeks hurt from all the smiling and laughing he’s been doing.

Nodding, Zayn grabs the keys from Louis’ hand and clicks the button to let them inside.

They spend a few minutes sitting in their cushioned seats to let the floaty feeling drift away until they’re coherent enough to actually abduct two boys.

“Is Clucky up there gone?” Zayn points to the ceiling of the ship, meaning the patrolman.

“Let me check.” Louis closes his eyes and focuses on the sky above him, picturing the location where the patrol center was set up. This is something that you have to be strong for, something he and Zayn definitely are, but it still takes a lot out of you. It’s almost like you’re leaving your body for a brief period of time. 

“He’s gone.” Louis breathes out when he opens his eyes.

Zayn grabs a can of one of their planet’s best energy drinks – Blue Cow – from the mini-fridge behind them and hands it to Louis. He takes another for himself and drinks up.

“You got the location for the two boys?” Zayn asks.

“Mate, that sounds proper creepy.” Louis giggles around his drink.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Louis takes a sip of the cold liquid before answering, “Yeah, I do. I set up a link too, so they definitely are together.”

“All right, good.” Zayn leans back in his chair and sets his feet up on the dashboard. He takes a sip of his Blue Cow. “Think we should make this place look a little more alien?”

Giving Zayn a blank look, Louis replies. “It’s a spaceship.”

“You’re right.” Zayn replies, shaking his head at himself.

Chugging back the rest of his own Blue Cow, Louis sends the location he has on his wristband to the ship’s main controls and locks it in.

“Turns out it’s not too far from here.” Louis straightens in his seat and looks at the layout that’s displayed on the screen that’s on the dashboard. It’s an apartment building it seems, so they really need to make sure they’re picking up the right blokes and not an old lady.

“Great so what’s the plan after that?” Zayn crushes the can of his drink in his hand and throws it behind them into the bin.

“Not sure. Maybe take them around a bit. They seemed like pretty chill humans.” Louis clicks in the last few settings to have the proper beam of light and all the stereotypical alien jazz that comes with abductions.

“Seems all right to me.” Zayn answers easily, sitting up and clicking in a few settings of his own. 

They never truly plan anything when they do things like this. They mostly just start off with a vague idea and work from there. It’s worked for them this far into the game so they haven’t changed their ways. And really, let’s be real, they’re both clever enough to get themselves out of anything serious if it really came to that.

When it comes to starting the ship, Louis and Zayn are so in sync with one another that the motions they do almost seem like a weird dance that they’ve perfected over the last few years.

Once they’re hovering above the thick clouds Louis starts to actually move them towards their set destination. He leaves the shield up to make them blend in, just as a precaution, for the short distance they go.

“Beam alight,” Louis hums happily before flicking the little silver switch on the dashboard. It locks on to two life forms, which light up green on their little screens, and quickly brings them onto the ship.

The transportation doesn’t take long, 30 seconds tops, and once Louis sees the two slumped over and confused boys on the ship he accelerates up into the clouds and out of the atmosphere until they’re landing on the moon.

Louis jumps out of his seat and lets Zayn set up the air seal around the ship while he inspects their new passengers.

The pair is looking around at the ship, probably trying to make sense of the chrome and bright colors. They don’t seem to be afraid, which is a good thing, but the shock and confusion is clear on their faces.

“H, was that weed laced with something?” Multi-Color – Niall, Louis reminds himself – whispers to Harry.

Harry shakes his head slowly and continues to look around until his eyes land on Louis and then to Zayn who has just stepped next to him.

“Hiya!” Louis chirps. He’s never felt so giddy in his life, he feels almost light-headed with it. There’s something swimming through his veins and wrapping around him. He’s not sure what, though. It could be excitement or adrenaline, or maybe it’s because he has one of the prettiest boys standing in front of him.

“Hi,” Harry says, nervously.  He rubs a hand at the back of his neck, the shirt he has on rids up and Louis can see a sliver of pale skin and then darker skin above it. “Umm, where are we?”

“The moon, of course.” Louis smiles as widely and non-creepily as he can.

Niall turns and looks at Harry, almost like he’s not even surprised. He’s wearing a huge grin on his face, his eyes glittering.

“Yo, mate what did I tell you!” He punches Harry’s shoulder.

Harry rolls his eyes and then addresses Louis again. “How did we get to the moon?”

“I beamed you up and then flew you here in my spaceship.” Louis opens his arms, palms facing up and turns his body just the slightest in each direction, taking in his surroundings as if to prove his point.

It takes Harry a while to place all the pieces together, and whether it’s because he seems naturally languid about things or because he’s a human Louis doesn’t know. But he finally says:

“Wait, so you guys are, like, aliens?” The initial shock and nervousness seem to have left his voice, now replaced with pure wonder.

“Well, I don’t think many humans own vehicles that can take them to the moon. So, yeah, I think it’s safe to say that we are. Right, Zayn?” Louis turns to look at Zayn, who cannot stop staring at Niall.

“Yeah, that seems about right to me,” he answers.

“Bro, you owe me like 50 quid,” Niall tells Harry.

“I owe you shit. How did you even guess that!? Of all fucking things!” Harry starts shouting.

It’s really amusing to watch these two interact; it reminds Louis a lot of himself and Liam.

“All right, I know they’re aliens and shit but they’re not subtle at all. When they were walking away from us they just vanished mid-way through,” he says.

“We should probably start listening to Liam about that whole ‘look before you teleport’ thing, huh?” Louis asks Zayn. Liam always yells at them for it, tells them all the time that one day they’re going to do it in front of the wrong people and then no one’s going to help them out just because they were that stupid.

“Let’s not mention this to him.” Zayn says, Louis agrees.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Harry says, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “You guys are English. You sound English, anyways.”

“Lots of planets sound like this. You lot got it from us. Hell, a lot of what you have is from us.” Louis points out. “We’re not small green men, are we now?” he says sarcastically.

“Shit, are we alien?” Harry says, but Louis definitely doesn’t miss the way that Harry’s eyes scan over his body; it makes him shiver.

“No, you guys are human, don’t worry.” Zayn answers Harry, almost sounding a little offended that he’d compare himself and Louis to _humans_.

“Enough of this, let’s go see the view!” Louis claps his hands and bounces his way over to the door and opens it.

“Isn’t space, like, air-free?” Niall questions.

“We have an air seal. I expanded it to go outside.” Zayn informs them both and clarifies when they both look very confused. “It’s like an air bubble around the ship so we can go outside and still be able breathe.”

Harry and Niall nod before following Zayn out to where Louis is already standing, looking at the Earth.

"Wow.” Louis hears Harry say from beside him.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” he whispers back, not wanting to break the fragile air that’s seem to have blanketed over them

“Yeah, it’s,” Harry swallows, “Amazing.”

And Louis can agree with that. No matter how many times he’s come to this moon and watched Earth rise or just came and observed as the clouds swirled around, it never seizes to boggle his mind at how beautiful it really is.

It sometimes upsets Louis that the people down there don’t actually know how beautiful their planet actually is. Like, sure, they have canyons that are miles long and man-made wonders that seem mystical, but seeing the Earth like this, glowing against the darkness of space. It’s truly mesmerizing.

 _They think this is something, they should see our planet_ , Louis hears Zayn say to him. Telepathy is really handy in, like, every situation.

 _Should we take them there?_ Louis answers back.

He starts to work out how they can make it work, ideas bouncing off the walls of his head. His heart starts racing, it’s really risky but it would be worth it. He’d risk everything for this boy beside him and he doesn’t even know why. He’s just met him!

_Stars, Lou, calm down I can hear your thoughts from here._

_Haha, very funny Zayn._

Jokes were never Zayn’s strong suit.

 _You think we could pull that off?_ Zayn asks.

Louis smirks to himself. _Babe, we would be the only ones that_ could _pull this off._

Zayn chuckles out loud this time and then turns towards Niall and Harry. “You guys up to see a little more?”

“We could take you anywhere in the universe.” Louis adds on. It’s such a proper alien thing to say.

“Anywhere?” Harry turns towards Louis and asks. His eyes are wide and excited, his skin glowing under the Earthlight. The crater in his cheek gets impossibly deeper as Louis looks at him. Louis can’t even explain how drawn to Harry he is, there is no reason for it other than the fact that Louis can show Harry things no one else on his planet can.

“Anywhere you’d like,” Louis chokes out. God, he’s never like this. He’s usually the one making other people like he is right now.

 _You all right there Lou?_ He hears Zayn say, a smirk evident in his voice.

Louis shoots him a glare over Harry’s shoulder.

“There’s just one thing, though.” Louis starts heading back towards the ship. Air seals don’t always last for an extended period of time. That or his needs an upgrade.

The two human boys follow behind him, Zayn at the rear of them so he can close off the seal once they get inside.

“What?” Niall asks.

“This isn’t exactly legal.” Zayn informs them.

“What isn’t legal?” Harry asks this time.

“Abducting humans. Or well abduction in general.” Louis rolls his eyes, it’s _so_ ridiculous, if there’s one thing aliens are known for it’s abduction and now they can’t even do that. It’s like revoking Santa’s ability to deliver presents.

“But there’s always stories of people getting abducted.” Harry walks over to the couch that sits along the wall opposite the door and sits down; Niall follows.

“Yeah, it was just recently outlawed because some idiot decided to actually kidnap one of you lot.” Just thinking about it makes Louis’ blood boil.

“So, are you guys like criminals?” Harry asks, his eyes seem darker, as if he likes the idea of being with someone dangerous. Louis can so get on that train.

“In more ways than one.” Louis smirks, his skin is on fire.

You would think that at least one of the two of them would be freaked out about all this alien business. How they were just abducted and are now on the moon and being asked if they want to go _farther_ away from their home. But they’re not, Louis is totally okay with that, he would rather not have to return them to their home, he likes the new faces.

Since neither of them are about to have a mental breakdown about anything, it only seems right that Harry turns to Niall and says, “I’m in, you?”

Niall bounces in his seat like an excited child. “Can I press the blast off button?”

Louis turns to Zayn and laughs so hard he has to clutch at his stomach. Zayn looks like he wants to cringe.

_You sure know how to pick ‘em, mate, don’t you?_

Zayn starts walking over to the controls and then looks over his shoulder, a challenging smirk on his face. “You shouldn’t talk Lou, I can hear your heart rate from here.”

 _Oh, it’s so on_. Louis thinks as he takes his seat next to Zayn.

“You two might want to buckle up back there!” he shouts to the boys.

 _Wanna bet on it?_ Zayn’s clicking at buttons while Louis sets their location. _The Zola Curse?_ he adds on as an afterthought.

Zola Zoberman, the girl who fell for a human. It’s mostly legend, folk-lore, a story that everyone’s told when they start school. Louis was never sure if it was meant to scare them or make them laugh.

If the way his stomach bubbles and flutters when he thinks about the boy behind him, the one he just met not 14 hours earlier, is anything to say about it, he would say it was to scare them, to warn them off of humans so they don’t fall to their charming ways.

 _The Zola Curse._ Louis nods in confirmation.

He has a feeling he might have already lost this one. 

✦

So, do you remember how Louis and Zayn never plan anything, just go with the flow hope that everything works out.

Yeah, well, that might not be such a great plan at the moment.

They’re about to enter the Segway, basically an interstellar highway that makes traveling in the universe just a little faster than it would be under normal circumstances, when Moustache – of all fucking people – stops their ship and knocks on Louis’ window.

 _Fuck._ Louis hears Zayn from beside him.

 _Cody Freeman strategy one._ Louis replies, because they may not plan anything but they do have codes incase things actually do get bad.

“Well, hello there,” Louis chirps sweetly to the patrolman.

“You,” Moustache says in an accusing tone.

“Me?” Louis says, mockingly, placing a hand on his chest and looking rather scandalized.

Moustache goes into a clucking fit that Louis ignores in favor on tuning into Cody Freeman S1.

Cody Freeman S1 basically just means to get into people’s heads and talk to them. The only reasons it’s a strategy is because not all aliens, and humans for this matter, can communicate through telepathy like Louis and Zayn’s kind can. So, if there’s a law enforcement stalking you and you have other people on board, or need to communicate with someone else, this is the strategy to use.

It also includes putting a voice block on the people if you don’t want them to draw attention to themselves, and a DNA transfer if it gets that serious, but that’s S2 which has never had to be used before.

And the only reason it’s called Cody Freeman is because of the boy in their Year 3 class at the Academy who tried to swoon his girlfriend with dirty talk but actually broadcasted it to the whole class. It was quite hilarious.

Once Moustache stops clucking, Louis draws his attention back to him. “You were saying?” Louis says sarcastically.

“I could have you arrested for this, you know.”

Louis doesn’t even have to look to see that the two boys in the back have widened their eyes. He can practically smell the panic on them.

“Oh, come on. There’s no need for that.” Louis bats his eyelashes, metaphorically of course. “It was all in good fun.”

“Remove it.” Moustache demands.

“If that’s what you really want.” Louis shrugs and flashes his eyes so the clucking is removed. “Anything else officer?”

Moustache shakes his head and then releases them onto the Segway with a flick of his wrist.

“What the fuck!” Louis hears both boys shout from the back.

“God, we haven’t come that close in forever,” Zayn says, almost breathless as if they just stopped at the end of a rollercoaster ride.

“I’ve missed this feeling.” Louis says, almost dreamily. There’s a certain air that replaces the ‘normal air’ in their ship when they do reckless shit, especially when such reckless shit is partially, or _definitely_ , illegal.

Ignoring the muttering coming from behind them, Louis smirks to himself and accelerates the ship just that must faster, and then, mostly for giggles but also a little for his ego, he tunes himself into Harry’s head, makes sure it’s _only_ Harry’s head and says:

 _So, Earth Boy, are you ready to see the universe?_ It’s a cheesy line, he’ll admit it, but it makes his blood pump that much harder, and louder, in his ears.

There’s a slight smirk in the boys voice when he replies, through his mind as well since Louis can hear him. At least he catches on fast.

 _Well,_ Alien Boy _, I guess I really don’t have a choice, now do I?_

Louis catches his laugh in his throat but Zayn doesn’t fail to notice.

_I guess they’ll be telling stories about you next, huh?_

Rolling his eyes, Louis replies, “Shut up.”

“No one even said anything!” Niall shouts. Apparently he doesn’t catch on as quickly as Harry does.

Thankfully, Louis glances back just in time to see Harry smacking Niall upside the head. He turns towards Louis and sends him a flirty grin, all wide teeth and cheek dents. _What are those called anyways?_

Louis chuckles and tries to hold back, dare he say a fond, smile stretch across his lips.

 ✦ 

Ever since that moron kidnapped a human whenever a ship is re-entering Louis’ planet they have to go into a ‘special Earth lane’ to get searched. And you can’t just ignore it because a sensor tags your ship every time it enters Earth’s atmosphere.

Louis and Zayn know about this so the only real precaution they can take is stop a few miles before their planet on a fueling station that’s been out of service for about 4 years.

“All right.” Louis is standing in front of the two sitting boys, looking them over from head to toe.  

They really only have two options here. One, they can do a DNA transfer which is a little more risky and illegal, and a lot nerve wrecking, or two they can just hide them. They could get lucky and it’ll be Liam at the checkpoint and he’ll just scan their ship and let them pass. 

“Zayn? Could you come here a minute?” Zayn takes a minute to get up and walks over to stand next to Louis.

“Should we risk hiding them and hoping Liam is at the passway or should we just do a DNA transfer?”

Zayn thinks it over, his dark brows furrowing on his forehead, his cheeks sinking in just that much while he bites on it. “DNA transfers are really risky.”

Louis smirks. “I know.”

“So, it only seems obvious then.” Zayn let’s his own smirk take over his perfect face.

“Well, of course.” Louis beams, they’ve only ever done this once outside of the Academy. It’s very exciting. “All right boys, stand up!” Louis commands cheerfully.

They oblige, standing shakily for a minute like they might fall over. Honestly, what idiots, they act like there’s no gravity in here.

“So, our planet is very cautious and a bit paranoid about one of us bringing back a human, consent or otherwise, so they search ships that come from Earth,” Louis explains calmly.

Harry and Niall both look a little freaked out at that; Louis doesn’t blame them.

“But, like always, we have a plan for that.” Louis continues on.

“Yeah, so basically when they scan our ship we need to make it so you’re undetectable. We do that by DNA transfer.” Zayn’s always a bit better at the technical stuff when they go on their little adventures.

“But won’t they, like, see you have two extra people?” Harry asks. A little pang of pride erupts in Louis’ chest, Harry is very aware of everything.

Louis and Zayn look to one another and then back at Harry; he blushes.

“Like, only you two left which I’m assuming they somehow know, so if you come back with two extra people won’t they know?” He talks slowly, like he’s taking his time to choose every word carefully no matter how simple it can be.

“Z, can you check if Liam is on today?” Louis turns to Zayn quickly, a little panicked because neither of them actually thought about that. No matter how many risky things they do Louis really would rather not go to prison.

Zayn nods and pushes some things on his wristband, it takes a few seconds, but the wait feels like years.

“He is,” he says in one breath, like he was holding it.

“All right, we don’t have to worry about that then. We still have to do the transfer though.” Louis nods and looks to Zayn so he can explain exactly how this works.

“Okay, so there’s really only one effective way to do this that will last long enough for us to get through.” Zayn doesn’t blush often but Louis thinks he sees a little tint of pink glowing on his cheeks.

Louis rolls his eyes, he knows which way Zayn’s talking about. They only ever did the telepathic way in the Academy but it lasts for maybe 10 minutes and is easily detectable if you know how to look.

“Basically, we have to kiss you,” Louis says dryly, trying to mask how hard his heart is pounding in his chest. Why is he so nervous? Louis Tomlinson _never_ gets nervous.

Both Niall and Harry’s eyes widen before they both start spluttering incoherent thoughts into the air.

Sighing, Louis and Zayn both shut them up with their minds. Their mouths are still moving but they’re pretty much muted.

 _You take blondie._ Louis tells Zayn.

 _Like I had a choice in that._ Zayn replies, there’s another faint blush arising on his cheeks.

 _Do you really think this could work?_ Louis’s staring at the two boys who are now just staring blankly at them, probably processing it all.

 _It’s our only hope. If not we’re off to Prisonia and their memories will be erased._ Zayn shivers beside him, but not like a good shiver that you get from crisp wind in the down seasons, or when someone you love whispers in you ear, it’s one that makes an unpleasant knot sit in your stomach.

Louis does not want either of these boys to forget them. He knows they’ve only know each other for less than a day but he thinks the 4 of them could be honest to Stars great friends. (And maybe the thought of Harry forgetting him makes him queasy but no one has to know.)

“I think they’re ignoring us,” Niall mouths, waving his hands in front of both of their faces.

Blinking, Louis and Zayn remove the mute they put on the two humans and focus their attention back on them.

“So how do we decide this?” Harry asks.

“It’s already decided.” Louis answers, swiftly.

“We don’t get a say?” Harry challenges, an air of annoyance in his voice.

“Well, I mean if you want, but you can’t both kiss just one of us. It has to be even or it’ll be messed up.” Louis’ stomach churns with jealously. He literally doesn’t know why this stupid Earth native has this affect on him.

“Okay.” Harry turns to Niall and they talk amongst themselves before turning back to Louis and Zayn. “It’s decided.” Niall pushes a slightly pink-faced Harry towards Louis, making him trip into Louis’ arms, quite literally.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Harry says, face as straight as a pole.

Louis stares expressionless at him for a moment before he starts cackling. His whole face scrunches up; he can feel the little lines near his eyes and the air leaving his lungs with every laugh. It’s so mundane and dry but it makes Louis’ chest expand with joy.

Once his laughter dies down, Louis realises he’s still holding onto Harry’s forearms, keeping him barely a full arms length away. He takes in a breath and glances over to Zayn.

_How long?_

_At least 10 seconds for an hour. Don’t forget to concentrate._ Zayn tacks on like an afterthought.

_Good luck._

_Yeah, you too._

“You sure you okay with this?” Louis asks just to make sure.

“Yeah, I want to see the universe. It’s sort of been an unrealized dream of mine until a couple of hours ago.” Harry smiles genuinely; he looks impossibly innocent and breakable in this moment, almost like a glass doll.

Louis hadn’t realized before but now that he’s this close he can tell the color of Harry’s eyes, a light pool green that glisten when he’s smiling. He’d fit right in on Louis’ home planet.

Swallowing, Louis nods.

_Ready?_

Harry responds, _Yes._

Leaning in, Louis tilts his head and pushes his toes off the ground just an inch for leverage, Harry is weirdly tall, and attaches their lips together. It’s insanely sweet in how gentle it is; they aren’t really moving just standing with their lips attached.

 _Concentrate_. Louis reminds himself.

He situates his arms so they’re on Harry’s narrow hips instead of holding onto his forearms. Harry follows, placing his own warm arms around Louis’ shoulders and finally relaxing into the touch.

In the Academy they were taught that you have to concentrate extremely hard for this to actually work, and that’s what Louis is doing but it’s a little hard with how Harry has started moving his lips.

 _You’re a Neo-Rectidion._ Louis repeats in his head like a mantra, he guesses it sort of is.

He kisses Harry back as gently and non-romantically as he can. He can’t be giving anything up this soon into the game that is his heart.

He honestly still doesn’t know what the hell is up with that thing lately, more specifically the last 16 hours. Fuck, maybe he’s just cursed with being enamored with other species. He usually embraces this but for some reason this time it terrifies the fucking shit out of him.

After about 12 seconds Louis pulls away and pecks one last friendly kiss to Harry’s pink lips and then glances over to Zayn who is shyly pulling away from Niall and walking back towards the controls.

“Better to act fast on this, it’s stronger in the start,” Zayn mumbles.

Louis and Harry are just, sort of, staring at each other. Louis can feel the corner of his lips tugging as if they want to smile at the boy but he doesn’t want to indulge himself on this. He really needs to figure out how the girl ages ago coped with it.

Harry’s cheeks look like apples, they’re so plump and round and just the faintest shade of red. Louis bets they taste as sweet to. He could politely kiss him there and find out. Better not, though.

Patting Harry’s arm gently, Louis walks and sits next to Zayn. They start getting ready to head toward the Earth Lane.

 _Mate, do you know how the Zola story ends?_ Louis asks.

 _Nah, I always fell asleep before my mum finished telling it._ Louis isn’t surprised; Zayn falls asleep relatively fast.

_What about from school?_

_I never listened to it when they told it._

Of course this would happen.

 _Why?_ Zayn asks.

_I need to know how it ends. What happened to her._

They’re about 2 minutes away from where the lane starts. There aren’t many cars, thank Stars, but Louis feels a little jumpy. Liam won’t question anything because he knows what they get up to, and even if he is a Neo-Cop he’ll let them pass.

_I read once that she grieved. They took the boy she fell for back to Earth and wiped his memory._

Pulling into the lane, Louis takes a deep breathe, there are 4 cars in front of them.

“When we pull up just stay as calm as possible. Our friend is the cop on duty so we should be okay.” Louis glances behind them and tells Harry and Niall.

Louis doesn’t really plan on staying here long, just long enough to show them around a bit and find out what the hell happened to Zola. He just has to know.

The boys nod and go back to talking between each other quietly.

 _Have you ever heard of the Zola Theory?_ Zayn asks.

 _No?_ This is brand new information that Louis needs to hear.The car in front of them moves forward; Louis follows and then stops. Waiting.

Zayn shrugs, _I’m not sure. I only read something on it once. Apparently some people think that the Elders let her stay with her human but covered it up so people wouldn’t be given false-hope or something._

If Zayn is bringing this up then it must be important. God, he can probably tell how mad Harry is driving Louis.

When Louis turns and looks at Zayn he can feel how pleading his face is.

 _You were always one to all fast, Louis, but never this fast._ Zayn smiles, kindly. He’s always understood Louis a whole different level than anyone else.

Louis doesn’t get to respond because of their ship getting yanked forward and then violently stopping.

“Why am I not surprised that it’s you two who are holding up the entire lane?” Liam teases. He’s one of their really good friends. They all went to the Academy together and made a whole lot of fuss for the dean, it was the best 4 years of Louis’ life.

“Hey, Li.” They both smile, not too sweetly though because Liam isn’t an idiot, especially when it comes to them.

 _I hope you two aren’t up to anything_ , he says, a little ounce of suspicion in his tone. “Coming back with two extras I see?” he clucks at them. “What species are they this time?”

Yeah, remember Louis said how he was enamored towards all species? He may have a bit of a reputation for that. Nothing really romantic, just a few ‘I’ll take you around a small section of the universe’ fling. It sure as hell didn’t involve DNA transfers.

Louis can feel the other two giving the back of his and Zayn’s heads hard looks.

 _Why does Liam always have to have such a big mouth?_ Louis directs to only Zayn.

 _Now, why would you think were up to something?_ Zayn says sweetly to Liam. Liam has always had a sweet spot towards Zayn; it’s been used to their advantage multiple times.

Liam blushes the tiniest bit. “You guys are all set,” he chokes out.

 _Please don’t do anything too illegal. I don’t want to have to send my two best mates to Prisonia,_ he pleads.

 _You have our word._ Louis smiles and then takes off towards his and Zayn’s killer Bro-Pad that’s on the highest mountain – before you start losing air of course – in their stupid little city they call Donnol.

It’s nothing fancy, a one-floored Bro-Pad that has everything people in their age could want. Endless supplies of Blue Cow, secret passage ways because they are essentially 12 years old, and of course what’s more important than a fucking ball pit that maybe can turn into an in door pool?

Louis and Zayn just don’t do illegal shit for themselves they steal and sell shit. Sometimes. They need to make a living somehow.  

It must be stressed thought that they _never_ get caught.

They land in the lot in the front of their house and then walk over to Niall and Harry and each grab one of their arms to teleport them inside. It’s much easier than opening the locked door. They have a security system that only lets their wristbands – along with Liam’s – in without having to open the door.

“Shit. Fuck!” Niall shouts when they land in their living room, a wood floored spacious 4 wall cube that’s fit with a large screen for viewing entertainment and countless gaming systems for when they do take a break from being criminals.

“Sorry, probably should have warned you about that,” Louis mumbles, letting go of Niall’s arm and walking through the little hall and into the kitchen.

“Do you guys want some drinks?” he shouts, he needs one. Today has been a little stressful.

“Mix me up a Vogue please!” Zayn shouts back.

He makes himself and Zayn a Vogue, a simple drink that packs a punch, and then simple fizzy waters for the two Earthlings.

Walking back into the living room Louis hands everyone their drinks.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Harry seems a bit flustered. “How many times have you guys done this exactly?” Okay, maybe he’s more angry than he is flustered.

 _Fucking Liam._ Louis rolls his eyes.

“And none of that!” Harry shouts. He squints his eyes and shakes his head in confusion.

 _Did he just hear us?_ Zayn asks Louis. He couldn’t have though, he’s a human and you just don’t ~learn how to use telepathy.

“Answer my question, please,” Harry addresses them calmly.

“Do we do what? Abduct humans?” Louis asks. He’s a little annoyed if he’s being truthful.

“No. Do you promise to show people the universe and then take them back to your bachelor pad? What are you guys even playing at?” Okay, Louis didn’t picture Harry with a temper but maybe he shouldn’t have judged.

 _I am going to kill Liam._ Louis tells Zayn, making sure every brain-wall is up so no one else can hear the conversation.

“No? We bring people back often because they’re often searching for a better life than they have on their planet.” Louis explains.

Harry doesn’t even say anything, just walks out of the room and down the hallway where the bathroom, bedrooms and ball-pitroom is.

“Umm.” Louis starts chewing at his lip. He has no idea what the hell is up right now.

“He’s never like that.” Niall takes a sip of his fizzy water. “Honestly, he’s the chillest person I have ever met, I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Maybe it’s the weird alien air or something.” He shrugs and falls into one of the cushioned chairs they have in the living room.

Louis blinks. Something pulls in his gut and then his eyes start to glow. Louis sends a glare towards Zayn because this is not the time to be messing with him right now.

Rolling his eyes, he leaves the room the same way Harry did and makes his way towards the back loft, aka, the ball-pit room.

Harry’s sitting at the edge of the pit, his feet in with all the balls – Louis chuckles, there’s no other way to say that nicely is there? Louis sets his drink on the small table they have near the entry way and then cautiously approaches Harry.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly. He doesn’t want Harry to be upset with him, that’s the last thing he wants out of this.

He shrugs.

“Can I sit down?”

“Yes.”

He keeps a few inches of distance in between them so this doesn’t come off in the wrong context.

They sit in silence, Louis not exactly knowing how to approach the subject and Harry picking at a tattered bracelet he has on his wrist.

“I’m not usually like this,” Harry finally mutters, flicking his wrist up and down his body. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“It happens.” Louis shrugs. His hands twitch, he’s not used to sitting in one place for so long, or not doing something with his hands. He places them on his knees and slides them up and down his thighs over his jeans. Just to occupy himself.

“I think I just got overwhelmed about the whole thing. Then I heard your friend imply you do this often and it just made me feel a little shitty,” he’s confident in his words but extremely quiet as he says them.

“I had no intentions of making you feel like shit. Like I never want to make anyone, especially you, feel that way. I know sometimes I can be all over the place; it’s a fatal flaw. I sort of just go-go-go and don’t think too much about the people around me. Zayn is used to it by now so he looks out for himself when I get like that, well and me. I’m a bit of prat.” Louis shrugs this time, he’s usually never this open to people, especially strangers, but Harry seems trustworthy enough.

“You don’t seem so much of a prat. You just don’t know how to slow down, I think.” Harry turns to him and smiles kindly.

There’s only one thing that can mend this friendship: spontaneous adventure ft. sneaking into a highly guarded place ft. a crazy infatuated Louis.

Louis grins back at him, something totally wicked and playful with just enough flirty eyelash-y blinks to have Harry wiggling in his spot.

“You’re right. I don’t know how to slow down, that’s why I think you should help me with something. I need someone who’s a little calmer than me.” He winks.

Harry blushes. “I have a feeling I’m about to break some laws humans aren’t even supposed to break.”

“You’re feelings are pretty on point.” Louis jumps up and grabs Harry and yanks him forward until they’re walking back into the living room.

“I’m taking Harry on a secret mission.” Louis announces.

 _To the bedroom?_ Zayn waggles his eyebrows.

Louis rolls his eyes and hears Harry gasp from his side; he is very strange. _No, Zayn._

“We won’t be needing your assistance. Stay here and play Average Italian Brothers with Niall. Show him around a bit,” Louis chirps.

Zayn knows Louis too well. “Lou,” he says in a warning tone.

“Don’t worry Zayn. I’m brilliant remember?” Louis quickly glances over his and Harry’s outfits; they’re both wearing all black. Good, they don’t even have to change.

Sitting up quickly from his spot next to Niall, Zayn goes to grab Louis’ hand before he’s sending him a menacing smile with an accompanied wink, grabbing Harry’s hand and pressing the purple teleport button on his wristband.

Sneaking into his planet’s National Library can’t be too illegal for a human right?

 ✦

“Fuck Loui-.” Louis covers Harry’s mouth with his hand. He looks straight into his eyes.

_Heavy security. We need to be quiet._

Harry’s eyes become complete circles. He tries to move his lips under Louis’ hand but Louis just presses harder against his mouth. They’re pretty close. Louis is pressed pretty much right against Harry’s body. He ignores how Harry’s pupils get the tiniest bit bigger. 

Louis feels Harry take a deep breathe, it rolls over his own body. He can feel how Harry’s stomach expands and then falls back in when he breathes out.

 _Where are we?_ Harry asks. There’s a furrow in his brow with how much he’s concentrating.

Louis does have a link set up with Harry so he can communicate with him through his thoughts but it’s still amazing how effortlessly he can hone in on it and actually do it. Of course it still takes some level on concentration. Louis gives him credit though; even most aliens can’t catch on this quickly.

_The National Library. I need to look up a story._

When Louis is certain that Harry won’t talk he removes his hand from his mouth and takes a step back. He gives him a stern look and then turns around so they can walk out of the broom closet Louis teleported them into.

He cautiously looks both ways before stepping out and into the Library itself.

It’s their planet’s largest library, very conveniently based in Donnol, and it has every book you could imagine.

 _Are we breaking and entering?_ He hears Harry ask.

 _Not so much as breaking, but more so the entering bit_.

Louis can’t see him but he’s sure Harry rolls his eyes.

 _What are we even looking for?_ Harry asks this time. His footsteps are heavy on the floor, but that could just be because he’s wearing these ridiculous heeled shoes. Stars, humans are _so_ weird.

 _It’s a folklore thing. I need to know the ending and also what happened to the girl it’s about._ Louis explains. They finally make it out into the main part of the library that has the tallest bookcases that almost seem to go on for miles.

_If it’s folklore doesn’t that mean it’s not real?_

_Some people think it’s based on a real girl. Apparently there are some theories on it too. We should look for those too._ Louis nods to himself in conformation.

_Well what’s it called?_

_Zola Zoberman, also known as the girl who fell for the human._ Louis snickers, he hates the generic title. It’s just so disgusting to him. It’s almost like everyone is making fun of her as if she could have helped herself from falling in love with a human. As far as Louis can tell Humans are demons. They seduce you in ways that make you want to take them all over the universe after only knowing them for a day.

Or maybe that’s just Louis. Stars, he doesn’t want a folklore about him as well.

Harry clears his throat. _Um, are you okay?_ He seems nervous to ask, like he’s unsure if he’s crossing some line.

 _Yeah, fine. Why?_ Louis has been in this library a few times so he’s having a hard time finding where the story would actually be, especially since it’s pretty dark. He looks up and sees the lights that are plastered to the sides of the bookcases and flashes his eyes until a few of them turn on and then back of when they pass them.

Louis glances back at Harry, he seems jittery, nervous, almost a little scared.

 _Uh, I don’t know how to explain. Um._ Louis stops right under one of the lights and turns so he’s facing Harry. He places a hand on his forearm and rubs his thumb over the soft skin there.

 _Are you sure you’re all right?_ Louis smiles softly at him, trying to comfort him. _We can leave if this is making you uncomfortable._ The last thing Louis wants is for Harry to feel obligated to be here with him.

Harry nods slowly. _No._ _It’s just. I can hear your heartbeat?_ He pauses and searches Louis’ face for something that Louis doesn’t give him. _It’s sort of going faster than anything I’ve heard. Is that normal for you guys?_

It’s not normal for them nor is it normal for someone with a link to be able to hear Louis’ heart beat. That’s a skill that takes some time to develop in most cases. He lies though.

 _Yeah, our heart rates are just a bit faster than humans,_ he says reassuringly. He tacks on a smile too, just for insurance.

 _Okay_. Harry smiles at him, the dent in his cheek returns and stares at Louis.

 _What is this thing anyways?_ Louis asks and takes his index finger and pokes at the indent.

 _It’s a dimple_. There’s amusement in Harry’s eyes. _You have spaceships and can teleport at the press of a button but you don’t know what a dimple is?_ He lets out a laugh, it sounds like chimes in the silent library.

Rolling his eyes, Louis detaches himself from Harry’s arm and his gaze and starts walking ahead of him. _Can we just find these books?_ He’s not annoyed; he’s just blushing like an idiot. He can’t help himself.

 _Sure, whatever you say Lou._ There’s a smile in Harry’s voice that makes Louis’ face go warm and his stomach flutter.

Louis wonders if this is how it all started for Zola all those years ago.

✦ 

 _I think I’ve found something_. Harry calls to Louis.

Walking down the aisle, Louis finishes punching in some things on his wristband to check where the security is in this place and how often they do sweeps _._

 _Yeah?_ he asks.

He stands next to Harry, their shoulders bumping as Louis glances down at the book Harry has in his hands.

_Yeah, it says right here. Zola Zoberman: The Unexplained._

Louis grabs the book from Harry and skims the pages searching for key words to make sense of this whole thing.

After skimming the first few pages Louis has the basic story understood. Zola was also curious about other worlds so she stole her older brother’s spaceship and went to Earth where she met a human boy. According to some diary entries they have of hers scanned into the book he was mysterious, charming and made her feel like she was invincible.

Glancing at Harry, Louis starts coughing and hands the book back to him.

 _See if there’s anything after that about theories, please._ Louis asks politely; Harry nods, a small look of concern written across his features.

Turning around, Louis walks towards the end of the aisle until he can see all the way down where the tables are set up. His wristband says that they do a sweep every 90 minutes and that the last one was 78 minutes ago. So, basically they need to hurry their asses up.

_Um, Louis? I think I might have found something. Again._

_Go on._ Louis peeks down the main aisle again and then turns around, jogging back to Harry.

 _There’s this one that they call ‘The Earth Theory.’ And it basically says that they sent her back to Earth with the boy so they could live together._ Harry looks up from the book and over to Louis, his eyebrows are crunched together. He looks like a disgruntled five year old.

 _That’s insane though. It’s not permitted to colonize on Earth until the year 2200._ Grabbing the book from Harry’s hands Louis reads over the short paragraph.

 

**The Earth Theory**

 

> It’s always been a mystery as to what happened to Ms. Zola Zoberman. There’s may interesting theories but one of the lesser known ones has to be this one. Some believe that the Elders of that time allowed the young girl to go back to Earth with the boy she quickly fell in love with so they could live a happy life together. She wasn’t given any rules over than that she wasn’t to return to our planet.
> 
> The only evidence we have of this is a few burnt pieces of parchment that were collected after part of the Elder’s Building was burnt back in the Blue Age.

 

Louis’ head explodes with every possibility there ever could be with this new information.

He’s heard of people being ‘banished’ from his planet for crimes or things of the like but he’s never heard of them being expelled to a planet to live because the Elders felt sympathy towards them. That’s virtually unheard of.

The fact that the Neo-Rectidions did this is unreal. They would have had to do through the highest authority of the Space Corps, was there even Space Corps back then? Maybe there wasn’t because they sure as hell wouldn’t have approved this 

Shit, this means she could have reproduced. There could be Neo-Human hybrids on planet Earth. Oh Stars.

 _Louis,_ Harry whispers, he sounds a bit scared.

When Louis finally looks up from the book and at Harry’s face he can see Harry staring over his shoulder at something.

Taking a deep breath, Louis puts the book away as slowly as he can.

Their 90 minutes are up. He doesn’t even have to look to know that there’s a security droid standing at the end of their aisle.

 _When I say so, run._ Louis tells Harry.

_Okay._

The droid starts moving towards them very slowly, they haven’t made much movement so it’s probably a little confused.

Louis closes his eyes and pictures himself in the aisle opposite them. He grabs some of the books off of the shelves and drops them so they scatter all over the floor. The droid feels down that aisle.

Opening his eyes Louis grabs Harry’s hand and shouts _Run!_

They don’t have much time before the droid catches on so they run as fast as they can down the aisles and around the tables until they’re near the broom closet again. Louis quickly taps his wristband until they appear in front of Niall and Zayn in their living room… Still holding hands.

Niall cackles once he gets sight of them as if he knows exactly what they just went through.

“Security droid?” Zayn asks nonchalantly.

“I’ve always hated those things.” It feels good to finally use his voice again.

“Don’t we all?” Zayn eyes Louis and Harry’s hands and then looks up at Louis with knowing eye.

Louis awkwardly untangles their hands and then tells them he’s going to make a drink.

Zayn follows of course.

“So.” Zayn prompts, grabbing a Nababa from the fruit blow, it’s a bright purple fruit that tastes incredibly sweet.

“What?” Louis opens a can of Blue Cow and chugs.

Zayn arches an eyebrow.

Louis sighs and forcefully places his drink on the counter. “I’m hopeless, this is insanity.” He rubs a hand over his face; he probably looks like a wreck right now.

“What happened?” Leaning against the counter Zayn takes a bite of his fruit and patiently waits for Louis to explain.

“We went to read up on the theories you were talking about.” How does Louis even explain any of this? “And we were in the library, so we had to use the telepathy thing, which he’s really good at for a human. Then we found this Earth theory that says they let Zola go live with her boy on Earth.” He pauses. Zayn doesn’t say anything because he knows there’s more. “But she couldn’t come back afterwards. Like, at all,” Louis says in a weak voice.

Zayn’s quiet, and that usually wouldn’t bother Louis but right now he just doesn’t know what to do. “You know my dad asked my mum to marry her after they were dating for only, like, 5 months?”

“Okay.” Why is Zayn telling him this right now of all moments. “What are you getting at?”

“Just, I know you and I know you’re probably freaking out over how much you like Harry when we just met him yesterday.” Zayn explains, like it’s obvious.

“All right, but it’s, like, even if we did like each other we couldn’t do anything about it.” Louis’ face starts to burn. He hasn’t even thought of the possibility of Harry liking him. “How would we make this work? Wouldn’t the fucking Corps notice if I keep going to Earth and then I’d be fucking expelled or put in fucking jail.” Fuck, everything is catching up to him now isn’t it?

Zayn shakes his head. “Did anything else happen at the library?”

Louis thinks about it. “Harry said he could hear my heartbeat,” he whispers.

“Whoa.” Zayn swallows the last bit of his fruit and throws the peel in the bin.

“Yeah, I know.”

“What’d you tell him?”

“Nothing, what could I say? That’s not supposed to be possible with just a link for communication?” Louis starts pacing in their small kitchen. “Zayn, me and you had only mastered hearing each other’s after a month and a half of knowing each other, even then that was hard! He’s known me for _one day_.”

A silence falls over them, the only noises being the mutters that float through from the living room. Nothing makes sense anymore. All Louis wanted to do was abduct a human and now he’s over here having a breakdown because he likes the boy so freaking much.

“Did you say that they let Zola go to Earth?” There’s a hint of something in Zayn’s voice, it’s like he’s on the brink of figuring something out.

“Yeah, that was the theory that they let her go live on Earth with the man she fell in love with,” Louis says. He slowly starts to put the traces together that Zayn must have already connected. “There is no way, mate."

Zayn chuckles. “Bro, I’m not even that surprised this may be happening. It’s just our luck.”

If what they think is true they this is literally just their luck.

“We can’t test this out here though. Too risky.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

Louis and Zayn walk out into the living room and stand in front of the two boys, they look expectant.

“The trip around the universe has to be delayed a bit.” Louis apologises. “But I think we’ve figured something out that might make that a little more fun.” He smirks and then turns his attention towards Harry.

He looks so trusting and, just, excited in the general sense of the word. Louis’s heartbeat picks up and his cheeks start to hurt because he can’t help but smiling.

He offers his hand out to Harry, his fingers wiggling in encouragement. Harry slides his own fingers inbetween the spaces of Louis’ own, it sends tingles through Louis’ body with how well they seem to fit together.

Looking up to Harry with soft eyes, Louis lets them flash once purely for the affect of it – not to make anything happen – and then smiles sweetly at him.

“So, _Earth boy_ , can you hear my heartbeat now?"

✦

“Wait, you want me to what?” Harry asks incredulously.

They are currently back on the small abandoned planet that was used as a fueling station until a few years back when the Space Corps shut it down for “suspicious activities. 

“Mate, I think they want you to try and pick up the can. With your mind.” Niall answers dryly, almost sarcastically.

“But why?” Harry isn’t asking both Louis and Zayn, he’s mostly asking Louis.

And well, how does one tell someone they think they’re part alien without freaking them out?

“Just can you try, please?” Louis makes puppy dog eyes and even throws in a pout for good measure.

 _Good thing you’re cute._ Harry stares at Louis and then starts to smirk when he notices the blush forming on Louis’ cheeks and down his neck.

You may be wondering why Louis is asking Harry to try out telekinesis and not just the telepathy thing they have going on, which Harry can obviously do without much thought. That’s because Louis’ kind can also do telekinesis – and yes he and Zayn can too – it’s just not as common, is actually pretty rare and takes a bit more practice. Also if you’re wondering why Louis and Zayn don’t use it as much it’s because it’s not as fun as you think it is, at first it was but now it’s just sort of there.

The reason they’re asking Harry to try is because Zola also could do telekinesis (it said on some information site Zayn read once) and it is usually always genetic, so.

Harry stares at the can but nothing happens.

Louis can tell he’s concentrating really hard by the pout in his bottom lip and the crinkles in between his eyebrows.

“Picture yourself actually picking up the can, sometimes that helps,” Louis says softly.

Nodding, Harry stares at the can some more but nothing happens. “This is useless.” He shakes out his limbs like the frustration he’s feeling will fall off of him. “Can you please explain to me why I’m doing this?” He pleads.

Louis looks at Zayn. _Should we?_

“Yes, you should.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest; Niall’s eyes widen.

“H, they didn’t even say anything.”

“Yeah, they did. In their heads.” Harry rolls his eyes at Niall.

Zayn nudges Louis this time and looks between Harry and Niall. Louis shrugs his shoulders might as well.

“Niall, can you come here a minute?” Louis asks.

Niall nods and walks over until he’s standing in between Louis and Zayn. Harry is directly in front of Niall but back a few feet.

“Zayn is going to tell you a word and your going to think of the word and Harry is going to tell us the word.” Louis explains.

“Why?” That’s Harry again.

“With me and Zayn we can let you in, and since, for some reason, your communication link is stronger with me it’s best to use Niall, who is completely human, to try this out with.” Louis smiles innocently.

“Ready?” Louis asks Zayn, he nods.

“Go ahead, Harry.” Louis instructs.

Harry stares at Niall for a few seconds before looking back at Louis and saying, “Nababa?”

Louis cackles, it sounds a bit strange coming out of Harry’s mouth since it’s an unfamiliar word. Good thinking on Zayn’s part though, giving Niall a non-human word to focus on.

After a beat of silence it all seems to dawn on Harry, sort of. “Wait.” His hands fall from his chest and he starts breathing rapidly. Louis listens to his heartbeat rise. “Why can I do that? That’s not normal? Why can I do that!?” he shouts.

 _Take Niall inside the ship._ Louis tells Zayn as he walks over to Harry.

_Will do._

Once Louis comes face to face with Harry’s eyes, which seems just a little brighter than usual, he places both of his hands on Harry’s wrists and starts rubbing small, calming circles on the soft skin until his heart rate has finally reached normal speed.

“Am I alien?” Harry asks in a small voice. He’s staring down at the grey dust that makes up the ground of this deserted planet.

“We think you may be,” Louis whispers.

“How?” Harry sounds sad. A pang of guilt rushes through Louis’ body, he brought this upon him. He probably would have gone almost his whole life without knowing if Louis hadn’t abducted him.

“The Zola Curse.” Louis lets out a loud, wet cackle. “Looks like it affected us both,” he says, mostly to himself.

Harry finally looks up and meets Louis’ eyes.

Louis gasps at the sight. Harry’s eyes are glowing such an amazing soft green, and it’s not a human glow it’s a Neo glow. It looks so beautiful on him.

“Does that mean my mum is Zola?” Harry asks.

“More like a grandma, or great-grandma. We do live longer than humans but only by 60 years or so.”

Harry lets out a sad laugh. His eyes have dimmed back to their normal color and have started to leak tears.

“Babe, I’m sorry.” Louis moves his arms to wrap around Harry’s middle in a comforting hug. Harry quickly wraps himself around Louis and just holds him, almost like if he doesn’t he might collapse.

At least a lot of things make sense now, like the whole heart beat thing and why Louis’ eyes glowed back at the house before they left for the Library. Maybe that’s the whole reason Louis ended up landing his ship in a fucking forest right next to the field where Harry was.

Louis lets Harry cry out the new information on his shoulder for a few minutes. He hums a soft melody to him, a Neo-lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child.

“My mum used to sing that to me,” Harry mumbles against the side of Louis’ head. And that pretty much settles it doesn’t it?

 _At least your mum knows._ Louis responds with his mind as to not break the melody.

_But why wouldn’t she tell me? God, I wonder if my sister knows._

Louis doesn’t know when it happened or who started it but they’re swaying along to his humming.

_Maybe she was waiting a bit. Don’t you humans go to school for like 18 years?_

Harry lets out a loud laugh. _Pretty much._ Harry pulls away but doesn’t let Louis go very far considering how he moves his hands to his waist to hold in him place.

“You know, my nan’s name was Lola.” Harry points out.

“An easy name change from Zola.” Louis answers back with a polite smile.

“You know, I’m sort of glad I found out this way instead of my mum telling me.” Harry squeezes Louis’ hip and gives him a cheeky smile.

“Yeah?” Louis has blushed a lot in the last day or so, all because of this stupid hybrid of a human standing in front of him.

Nodding, Harry says, “Your heart doesn’t beat faster than ours does it?” His smile gets impossibly wider and much more flirtier, like he’s finally figured out Louis’ secret.

Louis laughs nervously. “Not by much, no.”

Harry is staring at him with his new glowing eyes and ridiculous _dimples_. He is so beautiful Louis can’t stop looking at him.

“Well at least there’s one good thing that came out of this,” Harry says nonchalantly, moving just a little bit closer. Louis tries not to make it obvious when his breath hitches.

Louis swallows and tries to be his confident-self and whip up some sarcasm. “Yeah? What exactly would that be?” he chokes a little on his words, making his voice crack. Fuck, he’s so screwed.

“Now you won’t have to use DNA Transfers as an excuse to kiss me.” Harry winks. “And it means I can come back as often as I like because I’m one of you.”

There aren’t many times when Louis finds himself speechless, but here he is.

He can hear Zayn laughing at him from inside the ship. He knew he was going to lose this bet from the beginning. He never had a chance to be honest.

“So you would want to come back here then?”

“Course. Plus you still have to take me to see the universe.” Harry wiggles his eyebrows and squeezes Louis’ hips again. They’re so close that if Louis leaned just a little he could catch Harry’s lips in a kiss he so desperately wants.

“You sure? You do know I’m a wanted man, right? Well, sort of.” Louis slides his hands up Harry’s chest and then around his neck so they’re tied up in each other.

“I like a bit of danger,” Harry says coyly.

Louis can’t help but throw his head back in a quick laugh and then he’s leaning in until his forehead is pressed against Harry’s.

“Don’t you have earthling things to do?”

“I’ve just gained 60 more years on my expected lifespan, I think I’ve got some time.” Louis loves how Harry gives him his own snark right back to him.

Instead of responding Louis rolls his eyes. _I should warn you that I’m about to kiss you._

Harry smiles. _If you didn’t then I would have made you._ He pauses and makes his eyes glow. _Somehow_.

He doesn’t know how they manage to have a proper kiss with how they’re both smiling. It’s a bit messy, too much teeth and not enough tongue but they get it eventually

They pull apart when the need to breathe is too much, but they aren’t met with the relief of air.

 _Fuck_. Louis says and then grabs Harry’s hand running them into the ship because the fucking air seal failed.

(He thinks he hears a can fall onto the ground just before the ship’s door closes. He knew it.)

Tumbling inside, Louis glares at Zayn. “Thanks for the warning.”

Zayn laughs. _Mate, you owe me like 4 packs of Blue Cow._

 _Oh fuck off._ Louis says bitterly, but he’s smiling so it doesn’t really have the same affect.

“So, you boys ready to go around the universe a bit?” Louis addresses them. He meets Harry’s eyes and starts smiling.

“Not if I have to deal with Harry reading my thoughts every second,” Niall complains. “Or having to watch you two look at each other like _that_.”

Yet another blush washes over Louis’ face. “We can teach Harry to control the telepathy.” Louis informs Niall. “I quite like the looking though.” Louis winks at Harry; now he’s the one blushing.

“Oh, wait!” Harry shouts excitedly. “If I can do what you guys do does that mean I can –“ he stops and turns to Niall with glowing eyes.

Oh Stars, this is going to be fun.

Niall opens his mouth to talk but instead of words he starts to cluck. His eyes go comically wide and then he turns to Harry in anger and to probably yell at him but the only thing that comes out is more clucking.

Louis and Zayn are in a fit of giggles. _Come on._ Louis motions towards the controls.

It doesn’t take long for them to take off. Louis picks a more remote place to take the two humans, or well one Human and one Neo-Human, for their first – of many he’s sure – adventures they’re going to have.

As Louis pulls into Segway 2V with the engine roaring behind them he hears Niall’s continuous clucking and Harrys’ laugh, along with heartbeat, from the back.

He doesn’t hide the smile on his face and ignores the look Zayn is giving him from his side.

There are millions of stars and planets ahead of him and one brilliant, gorgeous boy behind him and he couldn’t be any happier.

This feeling, whatever is it, feels so much better and so much stronger than the feeling he gets when he and Zayn are doing something that’s not too legal which is his favorite feeling in the word, or well was. Now it’s this, this feeling of complete contentness.

 _I can hear your heartbeat again._ Louis hears Harry say, a smile in his voice.

 _And I can hear yours._ Louis replies, because he can.

And call him crazy but he thinks they’re in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated! .x
> 
> did you guys catch my "anagrams"? :p (i use that word very loosely, btw)


End file.
